


Baking From Scratch

by kadabrafreak890



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadabrafreak890/pseuds/kadabrafreak890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the holiday season, Tony and Steve are feeling festive, and no one is trying to blow up Earth. Good days like this don't come along often, but Tony and Steve take advantage of them when they do.</p><p>Written for STAC/Steve Tony Appreciation Fest for AgxntPeggy on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking From Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> A little holiday drabble written for AgxntPeggy on tumblr! Hope you enjoy and happy holidays!

Tony groaned and pushed a limp hand in Steve’s direction when he felt warm, soft lips on his bare shoulder. It was nowhere near close to noon and Steve had kept him up late last night (not that he was complaining), but he needed his sleep dammit. Tony tried to roll away from Steve in their absurdly large bed, but an arm around his waist stopped that plan in its tracks.

“Tony.” Tony mumbled something in response—even he wasn’t sure what—and batted at Steve again. “It’s Christmas morning. C’mon, I’ve got plans.”

“Can’t they wait?” Tony dared to peek open an eye and he really wished he hadn’t. His unfairly sexy and adorable husband was lying next to him in bed, his head propped up on his hand, staring at Tony with fondness in his eyes.

“I mean, we could skip the Christmas morning sex if you’re not up for it.”

Both of Tony’s eyes popped open at that and Steve had to laugh.

“Oh, I’m always up for you.”

“You should think of some better erection euphemisms.” Steve rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway and moved to straddle his husband’s waist. The thin top sheet slid off of his body and Tony’s eyes dropped down to Steve’s boxers.

His Santa suit boxers.

“Oh my god, you didn’t.” Tony threw an arm over his eyes and bit his lip, trying his best not to laugh in Steve’s face. Unfortunately, that didn’t go too well.

“I like them.” Steve looked offended.

“Right, yes, right. They’re great, I swear.”

“Your laugh tells me something different.” Steve scooted down Tony’s body a bit, now straddling his husband’s thighs. His fingers were dipping teasingly into the waistband of Tony’s boxers.

“No, they’re wonderful, really. Just ah…” He flapped his free hand around. “Suck my dick or something, and I’ll stop laughing.”

Steve went to work and Tony stopped laughing right away.

* * *

 

“Why don’t we just go buy those Pillsbury cookies and make those? The ones with the cute little Santas and reindeer and stuff on them?” Tony glared at the apron Steve had put on him as if it had wronged him in some way.

“Because baking them from scratch is so much better.” Steve did a quick check of all the ingredients on the counter and yep, everything was accounted for. “And it’s not that hard, stop complaining.” Steve grabbed Tony’s wrist and pulled him over next to the stove, pointedly handing him the wooden spoon. “How about this: I’ll put all the ingredients in the bowl and you’re in charge of mixing them. Sound fair?”

Before Tony could answer, Steve had already begun measuring out the flour and sugar, shaking his hips a little to a tune that only Steve could hear. Tony rolled his eyes, smiling a little at the man he loved.

“JARVIS, you know what to do.” He said, and the melodic sounds of _Santa baby_ began playing in the kitchen. Startled, Steve turned towards Tony just in time for him to plant a sweet kiss on his lips.

“What was that for?” Steve questioned, a corner of his mouth quirking up a bit. One of his hands was still frozen in the two pound bag of white sugar.

“You’re a dork,” Tony answered. Steve bumped him with his hip and Tony laughed, retaliating by tossing a spoon of the flour-sugar mixture onto his husband.

In turn, Steve tossed Tony out of the kitchen before he could do any more damage.

* * *

 

“Hey,” Tony said softly, pulling Steve out of his own head. The two were snuggled up on the couch under a warm blanket, hot cups of cocoa cradled carefully in their hands.

“Hi.” Steve grinned cheekily at his husband and Tony shook his head, simply scooting a bit closer.

“This is nice.” Tony took a large gulp of his cocoa, greedily sucking down a mostly melted marshmallow as he did so.

“It is.” Steve agreed, setting his own mug down on the glass coffee table, staring at the crackling flames in front of them.

“No, I mean…” Tony pressed his lips together and sat his mug down. “Our lives are hectic. We’re superheros and we’re married. Yet the fact that we have time to just sit together and relax…” He trailed off again. “I like this a lot. And I like you a lot.”

Steve’s heart just about melted at that. “Gee, I would sure hope so, especially considering you’re married to me.”

Tony grabbed a fistful of his husband’s ridiculously tacky Santa sweater and pulled him close. “Just kiss me you big lug.”


End file.
